<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by maaark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321757">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaark/pseuds/maaark'>maaark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaark/pseuds/maaark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night means horror night.</p><p>Ren brings a collection of horror movies and Munehisa is along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Iwai Munehisa, Iwai Munehisa &amp; Kurusu Akira, Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira, Iwai Munehisa/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iwaipego Halloween Event 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unbeta'd sooooooo enough said XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Movie night!” Ren shouts as he enters Munehisa’s apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man pops his head out from a room, “Huh? What are we watching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren holds up a flash drive, “I have a selection of some of the most definitive and critically acclaimed…” he pauses for suspense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Munehisa raises an eyebrow as he approaches Ren, brushes his hair back and kisses his forehead. “You want popcorn? I think I still have some snacks here and that bottle of wine you asked me to buy.” He makes his way to the kitchen with a pouting Ren. “Don’t pout it makes you look more menacing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does not! I happen to look very adorable.” Ren snarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh because I heard from an associate of mine that you tried to sell more liquor to someone by pouting and ended up with the guy nearly pissing his pants.” Munehisa smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He bought three expensive bottles and Lala-chan said I did well enough.” The young man harrumphs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to Lala, your pout consists of narrowed eyed looks that can be perceived as threatening.” Munehisa replies as he readies snacks for the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel so attacked, I just came here to have fun and my boyfriend is roasting my ass.” Ren laughs as he gets glasses for the wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you kids and your memes. C’mon what are we watching?” the older man asks after getting the bowl of chips and a plate of leftover vegetable sticks, and heading to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, I have with me a collection of the most critically acclaimed Horror movies!” Ren proudly says as he grabs the bottle of wine along with the glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Munehisa pauses and looks at Ren before shrugging and carrying on with arranging the plates. Ren meanwhile deposits the glass and heads over to set the television up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some western movies and Japanese movies too. I had Ann help me pick out the movies and who knew she’s such a fan of horror.” Ren remarks as he makes his way to the couch where Munehisa made himself comfortable. The young man turns on the television and turns off the lights while leaving a lamp on. He grabs a blanket and makes himself comfortable beside his lover. “I’m thinking we should start out strong...hmm. The Exorcist it is then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Munehisa puts his arm around Ren’s shoulder pulling the young man closer to him as the movie starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren, as leader of the Phantom Thieves, always has his other senses on to keep him alert; a trait which has kept them alive and safe for quite a few times. So when he feels Munehisa’s hand twitch when the little girl walks down the stairs on her back, Ren decides to keep his senses out for anymore of this movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the movie reaches its climax and he feels Munehisa tense up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mune...are you scared?” Ren asks carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” The older man gruffs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren just smiles to himself and snuggles up closer to Munehisa matching the movements of the older man whenever he tenses. Once Ren queues up the next movie, he hears the older man breath out a sigh of quiet relief. The young man decides to pour them wine to help Munehisa calm down, “Here it’ll help you relax, you seem to be thinking about something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man just grunts and tightens his hand on Ren’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the second movie rolls around, Ren is enjoying the horror creation that is Ringu and practically forgets about observing Munehisa’s tell. That is until the ghost decided to pop out from the well and as the figure emerged from the television screen in the film the character screams, so does Munehisa. A manly shout as the older man would dub it later on. Ren jumps and looks wide eyed at his lover, “Mune, you scared me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I scared you? Fuck that, did you see that bitch get up from that fucking well like a goddamned fucking menace?” Munehisa retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, if you were scared you could have just told me.” Ren says soothingly, behind them the character in the movie screams again breaking the silence after Ren’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Munehisa jumps a little and looks away from Ren looking at anything but the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can change the movie, I’ll just watch the other ones with Ann,” Ren suggests, “What do you want to watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Munehisa sighs and says, “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t want to tell you that I don’t like those kinds of movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you know that I won’t judge you right?” the young man smiles and moves to change the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s still hard to get used to that,” Munehisa laughs derisively, “So I think I still have another flash drive stuck there, right?” At this Ren hums his assent, “Great c’mon I know what’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what movie are we watching?” the young man asks as he makes himself comfortable beside his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a western film, I think you’ll like it. Planet Terror.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren just hums and leans his head onto the broad shoulder beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Mune?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! That is some leg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I should not be enjoying this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, that’s stupid but oh my god it works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should not be enjoying this but holy hell…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if I slice like that, will it bleed out like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah go get that dick, girl!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, what the fuck, fucking fuck, fuck that was a ride.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it that you like it?” Munehisa asks with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, I should’ve been disgusted but holy shit that was awesome!” Ren says excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, want to watch another one?” Munehisa asks as he queues up another movie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Partway through the second movie the older man feels his lover nod off, he pauses the movie and gently wakes him, “Babe, shouldn’t you be getting home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh not really, after that big fight with Sojiro and Futaba getting involved...well he has been giving me more space.” Ren says tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was about me going out a lot. Technically after Futaba started going out again, Sojiro became a helicopter parent to me. I think he needed to focus on something to worry about other than his daughter.” Ren shrugs, “Anyway I didn’t like it, some things were said and I stayed at the hideout for a few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The troll made you apologize?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah we talked it out and yeah...here we are now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re here, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Munehisa places a kiss on Ren’s forehead, “C’mon let’s get ready for bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren groans, “Can’t we finish the movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were already nodding off anyway besides you have school tomorrow,” Munehisa says and mumbles, “I can’t believe I’m saying that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Ren groans out loud, “If I didn’t have that stupid record I would have skipped.” Flopping down dramatically at his lover’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought a change of clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly, I have my uniform in my bag. I just changed at the station restroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we’ll take care of it in the morning, c’mon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two make their way to the bathroom and start brushing their teeth, their eyes meet and Ren gives him this smile that makes his eyes crinkle with delight, a smile that truly reaches his eyes and Munehisa feels his heart stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two finally make their way to bed Ren falls asleep almost instantly while Munehisa remains awake for a few more minutes. He thinks about how much time he has given this boy, to be able to open up about something that’s trivial as getting scared about some movies, it was different...a good kind of different. He thinks about how his heart stutters every time Ren smiles at him whether it be that sly look, that shit eating grin, that devious smirk, or that smile that reached up to his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he drifts off a thought suddenly occurs to him, he’s falling hard for the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>